


Marks on the Skin

by purplebird76



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, F/M, dad-toki, first attempt at perversion, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebird76/pseuds/purplebird76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo lets the heat go to his head, Kagura gets a temporary tattoo, Gintoki isn't happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks on the Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates!! I hope you like this short drabble. Happy holidays everyone! <3

It was a day like any other, the sun was shining and two familiar faces were playing in the park, thoroughly enjoying the nice weather. Well, playing was one way to put it.  
Sougo and Kagura were once again trying to beat each other senseless.  
They had been fighting each other long enough to be able to anticipate each other’s moves. Of course, they were still having fun by trying to avoid whatever gets thrown their way. In this case, it was the trees in the surrounding area.  
The fight went on for a while. He attacks with his sword, she dodges. She throws a punch, he dodges. She chucks a nearby tree, he slices it. Eventually he manages to pin her down.  
He can’t help but stare at her translucent skin. That soft, pale skin that was beginning to bead with sweat.  
“HAHAHAHA YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP ME DOWN?!?” Kagura bellows, trying to imitate the rivals off of shonen anime.  
Her words go right over his head. “Maybe I’ve been in the heat for too long” he thinks as he lowers his head to kiss her neck.  
He trails his tongue over her skin to settle on a small area below her ear, nearing the back of her neck. Sougo begins twirling his tongue and lightly sucking on the spot.  
“Ummm Sadist, what are you doing? I’m not edible; if you’re hungry go eat something else.”  
He lets out a small laugh. “I’m marking you.”  
Her immediate thought process is: marking? On the skin? HOLY SH*T HE’S GIVING ME A TATTOO!  
Kagura quickly shoves him off and yells,”YOU PIECE OF CRAP!! GIN-CHAN AND MEGANE ARE GOING TO YELL AT ME FOR GETTING A TATTOO!!”  
Loading……………………………………*Loading Process Complete*  
“Don’t worry,” Sougo says sarcastically, “It’s a temporary tattoo. It’ll go away in a few days.”  
“Ohhh” Kagura says with relief, “That’s good. I thought Anego was going to kill me..”  
Later that day~  
Kagura walks into the Yorozuya where Gintoki was reading manga on the couch.  
“Hey, Gin-chan, did you know that the Sadist is a tattoo artist?”  
“Huh, really? It suits him. He seems like someone who would enjoy stabbing people with needles and getting paid for it.”, Gin pauses and continues, “I didn’t think he would need another job though. Don’t cops make enough money??”  
“Ah Kagura-chan! You’re home!,” says Shinpachi, stepping out from the kitchen, “My sister needed you for something. If you have time, can you run over?”  
“Anego needed me?! I’ll head over now!”  
As Kagura skipped out the door, Gin caught a glimpse of a small red mark on back of her neck.  
Silently, Gin rose from the couch and grabbed his sword. As he was nearing the door, Shinpachi called out, “You’re leaving too, Gin-san?”  
“There’s someone I need to kill.”


End file.
